Maladie salutaire
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Duo écrit des fictions originales, ça l'aide à évacuer tout ce qu'il a en lui. Mais durant une maladie il va faire un autre apprentissage, que les lecteurs c'est comme une perle dans une huître ça se respecte./retravaillée 18/10/2011


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi.

**Rating** : k+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo

**Bêta lectrice **Arlia Eein

* * *

**Maladie salutaire**

* * *

Après la guerre et le putsch, les choses se sont rapidement modifiées entre les deux premiers pilotes. D'abord parce que Heero a fait très peur à Duo en faisant exploser son Gundam sur la coupole de sécurité afin de libérer Relena. Cette peur a fait réaliser aux deux jeunes gens qu'il y avait entre eux plus que de l'amitié et que c'était bien de l'amour qui grandissait lentement entre eux.

Ils décident de vivre ensemble. C'est déjà un bon point départ, seulement ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont faire de leur vie. Duo en a plus que marre de la guerre, il a envie de souffler, de vivre, de profiter de la vie et de la paix qu'ils ont instauré.

Ils se sont installés dans une petite ville. Ils ont cherché un emploi afin de payer leur loyer et les charges. N'ayant pas vraiment des qualifications qu'ils peuvent mettre en avant. Ils répondent tous les deux à une annonce d'une grande surface qui cherche à recrêter afin de pouvoir ouvrir. Ils s'y font engager sans vrai problème.

Chacun des deux jeunes gens ont des loisirs et des moments rien qu'à eux. C'est plus facile puisqu'ils n'ont pas le même horaire. Les moments de détente du natté se font en soirée, une fois qu'Heero est parti au travail. Il est veilleur de nuit.

Après avoir accompagné son amant jusqu'à la porte et lui avoir souhaité bon travail, Duo se met derrière son ordinateur et écrit des histoires pour son propre plaisir. Ca lui permet de décompresser et raconter ce qui se passe mal à son travail de magasinier durant la journée. Par l'intermédiaire des personnages de ses histoires, il vit ce qu'il n'a pas pu vivre lui-même. Il vit ce qui lui a manqué dans sa jeunesse, dans son adolescence.

Ils ont une petite vie bien rangée, bien différente de ce qu'ils ont vécu auparavant, mais ça leur va à tous les deux. Ils sont heureux, équilibrés. Ils ne veulent rien changer. Ce qu'ils gagnent est largement suffisant pour vivre mieux qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait.

µµµ

Une après midi que Duo est au travail, Heero lit le texte que son amant a écrit durant la soirée. Il lui a mis un petit mot pour lui dire qu'elle était finie, qu'il pouvait aller la lire. Lui, fait un peu de sport dans une salle au coin de la rue. Le reste du temps, il aime bien lire. Si ce n'est pas un roman, il dévore les écrits de son amant.

Heero est happé par l'histoire, il est transporté dans l'univers que son compagnon à créer. Il sourit de participer en lecture à des choses qu'il n'a jamais pu vivre lui non plus. Quand il arrive à la fin, il lui reste au fond du cœur un sentiment de bien-être. Il a été tellement transporté qu'il décide de le poster sur un site de lecture sur lequel il va lire de temps à autre.

Le métis ouvert le compte en utilisant l'adresse mail de son amant. Il télécharge le texte et le met directement en ligne.

En rentrant du travail, Duo ouvre sa boite mail, comme il fait tous les soirs, bien avant de commencer à préparer le souper avec des aliments qu'il a repris et vendu à moindre prix pour les employés afin de diminuer les pertes crées par les invendus. La sonnerie lui disant qu'il a reçu des messages l'attire devant le pc.

Il reste sans voix en lisant plusieurs commentaires qui viennent d'arriver. Il ne comprend rien d'un autre côté, on dirait qu'ils parlent d'un texte qu'il a écrit il y a peu. Il repère le lien vers l'histoire et lit rapidement le texte.

-« Heero ! » Hurle le natté, le regard toujours horrifié.

-« Hn »

Le métis est appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte du salon à attendre la réaction de son ami.

-« Ah ! Tu étais là. »

Duo trouve ça bizarre qu'il ait un tel sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Cependant, il a d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'inquiéter de ça pour le moment.

-« Regarde, on m'a piqué mon texte. »

-« Non, c'est moi qui l'ai mis sur le net pour qu'on te lise. Ce que tu écris est trop beau pour que tu le gardes pour toi. » Explique le métis en rentrant dans le salon.

-« Tu aurais dû me demander ! » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Si tu ne veux pas, on enlève du net et on ferme ton compte. Mais avant regarde ce qu'on dit de ton texte. »

Maxwell regarde à nouveau les deux mails et commence à lire pour en profondeur en sachant maintenant la raison pour laquelle, il les a reçu. Yuy au-dessus de son épaule fait pareil, il veut savoir si le texte de son amant a apporté autant de joie aux gens qu'il lui en a apportée.

-« Ils ont aimé, il me demande la suite. Merci Heero, excuse-moi d'avoir crié, tu as eu une bonne idée. »

Le natté se lève et vient embrasser avec fougue son amant.

Dès que Yuy est parti au travail, Maxwell se remet devant l'ordinateur, mais pas pour écrire directement. Il prend d'abord le temps de répondre aux personnes qui lui ont laissé un petit message de soutien.

µµµ

Ce loisir passion prend de plus en plus de temps à Duo, tout en lui apportant continuellement des lecteurs supplémentaires. Il a aussi beaucoup de personnes qui lui laissent un message pour avoir la suite, qui le mettent en auteur alerte.

A la longue, il devient même un auteur reconnu et apprécié. Si le net ne rapporte pas d'argent, leur petite vie bien réglée change un peu. Heero se rend bien compte que son amant rayonne quand il lit les reviews, quand il y répond. Yuy aimerait le voir encore plus heureux alors il lui propose de passer à mi-temps de manière à pouvoir honorer plus rapidement les demandes de ses lecteurs et pouvoir leur consacrer plus de temps.

Il sait bien que Duo est un perfectionniste et qu'il ne poste une histoire que lorsqu'il est complètement satisfait. Afin de poster régulièrement, Maxwell passe la moitié de la nuit à écrire. Ne pouvant pas dormir au matin puisqu'il doit partir au travail, il est de plus en plus fatigué et la qualité de son travail se ressent aussi sur la fréquence des postages. Et ça met le natté très mal dans sa peau de ne pas pouvoir respecter les délais qu'il a promis en répondant aux reviews.

Son travail de veilleur de nuit qu'il occupe depuis deux ans est bien rémunéré, bien plus que celui de magasinier du châtain. De plus, le patron du magasin a déjà demandé à Duo de passer à mi-temps pour restructuration. C'est tout ça qui pousse Heero à inciter son amant d'accepter de manière à récupérer du temps pour l'écriture. Il travaillera l'après-midi, il pourra ainsi se reposer le matin et même dormir avec son homme, chose qu'ils font rarement, sauf le dimanche ou quand Heero est en congé en même temps que son homme. Il sait qu'il va faire plaisir à son compagnon en ayant lui aussi des avantages.

µµµ

Maxwell écrit pour l'instant une histoire qui a beaucoup plus de succès que les autres. A chaque postage il a au moins une vingtaine de retour. Pourtant avant de se mettre à l'écriture du chapitre suivant, il prend la peine de répondre à chaque personne, soit par un petit mot gentil pour remercie de la review ou encore en répondant aux questions qu'on lui a posé, parfois il explique les motivations qui l'ont poussé à écrire le texte.

Le natté se nourrit des compliments, il se sent comblé alors il peut bien consacrer du temps à ses personnes c'est aussi important pour lui que d'écrire. A la longue il y a une relation qui s'instaure entre lui et ceux qui prennent du temps pour lui déposer un petit mot. Ces gens là finissent par ne plus être des anonymes, ça devient des amis, des connaissances. Il y a des échanges d'adresse de chat quand la relation passe vraiment bien.

L'histoire actuelle relate un amour impossible entre un homme séparé de son âme sœur pendant la guerre. Ils s'étaient croisés sur le champ de bataille, l'amour est né d'un regard cependant ils ont été séparé directement par un mouvement de troupe. Cet homme met tout en œuvre durant la guerre et après la fin de celle-ci pour retrouver l'autre homme. Il l'a appelée, « Je te chercherai où que tu sois. »

µµµ

Voilà, trois jours que Maxwell tousse presque sans s'arrêter. Il a mal à la tête, beaucoup de fièvre. Cependant, le natté sait qu'il doit commencer à écrire le prochain chapitre. Il l'a promis pour fin de semaine à plusieurs personnes en répondant à leurs commentaires. Après quelques efforts, il se lève du lit et vient se mettre devant son pc et commence à écrire. Le médecin est passé la veille. Il a une bonne grippe, il doit se reposer. Le docteur lui a mis une semaine de maladie pour son travail.

Le natté a dû mal à taper. Sa vision se trouble régulièrement. Pourtant il résiste, il veut vraiment poster cette histoire surtout qu'il a eu plus de reviews que sur les autres chapitres. Il s'est mis la pression tout seul rien qu'en pensant à toutes ses personnes qui attendent la suite avec impatience.

En pyjama, il s'est emballé dans une couverture et s'est mis à l'ordinateur, malgré tout ça, il grelotte quand même de froid.

Duo a déjà réussi à taper un page Word quand Heero rentre de son travail à 6 heures du matin. Il est tellement malade que Maxwell n'a pas réalisé que le temps a filé et que son homme vient est rentré. Ce dernier repère le natté recroquevillé sur la chaise en se rendant à la salle de bain pour se préparer pour dormir.

Yuy ne s'est pas alarmé que son amant ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir. Même s'il fait toujours l'après-midi, il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver debout à l'attendre comme souvent, surtout qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien quand il est parti hier soir.

Le brun revient en arrière et se dirige vers le natté qui tousse en mettant une main devant la bouche. L'autre sert à soutenir sa tête qui ballote d'un côté à l'autre. Heero lui met la main sur le front après avoir retiré celle de Duo il constate qu'il est brûlant.

-« Ca va pas la tête d'être devant l'ordi dans cet état ! Viens te coucher ! » Hurle le brun en lui montrant la direction de la chambre.

-« Mais non… il faut que je… finisse mon chap… » Commence à baragouiner le châtain.

Yuy expulse l'air qu'il a dans les poumons par le nez et s'avance d'un pas déterminé. Il repousse le natté pour sauvegarder ce qu'il a déjà fait. Duo essaie de se rebeller, mais il n'est vraiment pas en état de tenir tête à Heero. Ce dernier le tire par le bras jusqu'à la chambre. Voyant que Maxwell cherche à repartir vers le salon, le métis l'attrape à bras le corps, lui baisse le pyjama et lui met une formidable fessée.

Duo hoquette sous la force du coup, il reste prostré par l'action de son amant qu'il regarde avec de grands yeux abasourdis. Heero n'a plus jamais levé la main sur lui depuis le putsch de Marie-Meiya. Ils ont toujours réglé leurs problèmes en discutant, le brun n'a jamais imposé par la force ce qu'il désire. Maxwell est encore plus surpris quand il entend d'une voix froide.

-« Tu veux que je te considère comme un adulte responsable alors comporte-toi en tant que tel. »

Yuy remontre la culotte et le pousse vers le lit. Le natté se couche dedans, il remonte la couverture sans arriver à ne plus grelotter. Il n'ose pas quitter son amant du regard, même s'il sait qu'il ne pourra pas esquiver une autre fessée ou même une gifle.

Il continue à l'observer quand il quitte la pièce pour revenir rapidement. Duo voit bien que Heero est toujours en colère.

-« Tu as fait passer le médecin tellement tu te sentais mal, tu n'es pas raisonnable. » Sermonne le métis en lui tendant un verre de jus de citron avec une aspirine dedans. « Bois et que je ne te retrouve plus en dehors du lit »

La porte de la chambre claque, Maxwell entend l'eau de la douche couler alors qu'il boit son verre. Le natté est dans un demi-coma quand le lit s'affaisse sous le poids de son amant.

µµµ

Durant plus de trois jours, Duo ne peut pas se lever. Il reste au repos. Il se soigne avec des aspirines et boit des jus d'orange avec un jus de citron. Les bouillons de poule préparés par Heero l'aide également à lutter contre les microbes.

Le soir du quatrième jour, Maxwell se lève pour se mettre un peu devant son ordinateur. Il se sent assez bien pour rester plus longtemps debout et pas seulement pour se rendre à la toilette ou se laver rapidement à l'évier.

Il ouvre son fichier d'écriture afin de voir ce qu'il a écrit. Il se rappelle avoir été derrière son ordinateur quand Heero est rentré du travail, mais il a eu bon se creuser la mémoire, il a été incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il a écrit.

µµµ

Quand Heero rentre du travail aux petites heures, Duo lui saute dessus et pas que dans le sens littéraire du mot. Maxwell se pend à son cou et le couvre de bisous. Le métis ne comprend pas la réaction de son ami.

Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas tellement parlé depuis qu'il s'est énervé. Heero se sent encore horriblement coupable pour son geste qui a été plus guider par la peur qu'autre chose. Duo n'est jamais malade. Il a survécu à la grande épidémie.

Le brun a bien essayé de se racheter en le soignant le mieux qu'il a pu. En lui amenant des biscuits légers à digérer, en lui préparant des bouillons et des jus de fruits frais.

Duo n'a pas voulu qu'il reste trop près de lui. Le châtain ne voulait pas le contaminer surtout qu'en temps normal il n'est jamais malade. Même s'il comprenait la raison, Heero le vivait très mal, comme un rejet. Il finissait par se sentir de plus en plus coupable.

Alors que son amant se jette comme ça à son cou l'étonne énormément surtout que rien ne pouvait le prévoir.

Quand enfin, Duo laisse respirer Heero, le natté le regard amouraché lui dit.

-« Encore une chance que tu ne m'as pas laissé écrire dans cet état. Ca aurait été une honte pour mes lecteurs. Merci pour la fessée, je t'aime. »

Yuy ouvre de grands yeux confus.

-« Merci pour la fessée ? » Demande-t-il un peu étonné.

-« Elle m'a remis les idées à l'endroit. Elle m'a fait comprendre que l'important c'est la qualité et pas de poster pour poster. Je crois que les lecteurs préfèrent attendre et avoir quelque chose comme ils ont l'habitude de lire. Je mettrai un petit mot d'excuse pour mon retard. C'est vraiment c'est mieux ainsi. Merci mon amour pour avoir protégé mes lecteurs, de m'avoir protégé de ma passion, elle prenait trop de place, je ne pensais plus à toi, ni à ma santé. » Explique le natté en lui donnant de temps en temps un baiser sur le joue

-« Tu ne m'en veux pas ! » S'exclame le brun.

-« Pourquoi, je devrais ? » Demande le châtain avec un grand sourire canaille.

-« Duo, tu en as marre de la violence. C'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas devenu Preventer. Tu n'aspirais qu'à la paix et moi j'en viens aux mains pour te faire entendre raison ! »

Maxwell s'avance vers son amant et lui sourit tendrement.

-« Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir comme ça. C'est vrai qu'on ne résout rien avec la violence, que la discussion c'est nettement plus intelligent. Cependant, je crois qu'à ce moment là, il me fallait une méthode expéditive pour comprendre et me faire obéir. »

-« Je te promets de ne plus recommencer, mais j'ai eu si peur. Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es ma raison de me lever, ma raison de travailler, ma raison de vivre. »

Les yeux améthyste se remplissent de tendresse à ces paroles

-« Rien ne vaut la chaleur de tes bras. Même pas des centaines de reviews, je prendrais soin de moi que tu ne t'inquiètes plus comme ça pour moi. Je ne veux plus que tu doives en venir à des méthodes pareilles pour me faire entendre raison parce que le pire c'est que toi, tu t'en veux d'avoir craqué. Je me rends compte qu'en fait, ça été plus dur pour toi que pour moi. Je le réalise maintenant excuse-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir avec mon comportement infantile. Moi, je ne t'en veux pas et je t'en aime même encore plus qu'avant. »

Heero entraîne alors Duo vers le lit. Néanmoins, ce coup ci ce n'est pas pour l'obliger à dormir mais pour le fatiguer…

OWARI


End file.
